We propose to produce balanced A/J yields C57BL/6J chimeric mice by injection of C57 cells into A blastocysts, to measure alcohol preference, open field activity, defecation in the open field, cricket attacking and rope climbing in the chimeras, and then to analyze the cellular composition of the chimeras (particularly their stomachs, adrenal glands, sympathetic ganglia, and muscles) in an attempt to identify tissues controlling these behaviors. We will also study the behaviors in recombinant inbred mice derived from A/J and C57BL/6J. This will allow us to count and map the genes controlling the behaviors, ask whether any two behaviors are under common genetic control, and to ask whether particular genes with particular known products are involved in the control of the behaviors.